


After The Storm

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Shirt, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Eager to escape the rain Hiro and Fubuki run back to his house, where they discover his parents are out - leaving nobody to stop them changing out their wet clothes.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Shirakami Fubuki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 81





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ Hopefully this marks the first of many Hololive fics; I've grown quite fond of Hololive during the past month or two. Initially I just watched some of their (translated) videos for writing purposes, but their stuff is actually quite entertaining to watch. Same for Nijisanji to a lesser extent, and more recently Hanayori Girls' Dorm. Plenty of room for all ranges of lewds; F/M, yuri, non-con, tentacles - pretty much every type of lewd is applicable without needing to handwave much, since 3rd Gen are 'fantasy' characters, so magic still kinda counts as canon.
> 
> Also, for a change I'll call the Original Male Character of this fic as 'Hiro', since that's a nice common Japanese name. Might use it for all Hololive fics rather than keep the OMC nameless; will have to see how it flows and all~
> 
> Enjoy~

''I-I told you we should've brought an umbrella!''

''I-I'm sorry~! Forgive me~!''

Hiro glared pointedly at the back of his companion's head, rain pelting down around them as they ran down the quiet streets towards his home in the residential district. His skin stung from the cold rain stabbing it, a faint haze falling over the streets from the rainfall and making it dangerously slippery – but his companion had no such self-awareness, simply running ahead in a bid to reach his house as fast as possible, eager to get out the rain.

Shirakami Fubuki, his childhood friend. A white-haired fox-girl who he met during his first year of school, and since then had been friends. While he mostly hung out with his friends and she hung out with hers, they always ended up getting together to relax and chill for a weekend; often staying up late playing horror games, sometimes on the livestream she hosted. Other times they met up after school and did homework; though more often than not it devolved into her getting bored and entertaining herself by messing with him.

''A-Almost there~'' Fubuki's relieved cry echoed slightly, a car rushing down the road to their left and muffling her words; a small wave of water narrowly avoiding splashing them.

Hiro huffed, feet thumping hard against the slick concrete pavement as he kept pace with her – nearly blowing out a sigh of relief when she _finally_ slowed down to a more acceptable pace, his house coming into sight. Fubuki fumbled with the wet metal gate for two seconds before it squealed open, bumping up against the old stone pillar next to it as she hastily walked through, trailing up the path to his porch. His pace slowed but he wasn't keen on staying out in the rain either, grimacing as he was forced to shove the rusted gate back into its lock; forcing him to stay out in the rain for another few long seconds.

Stepping under the slanted roof of his porch came as a great relief, the pelting rain abruptly ceasing its assault on his soaked scalp. ''Don't run off like that, Fubuki.''

''Mn~, it's fine~'' The fox-girl puffed her cheeks out, playfulness gleaming in her green eyes.

''You wouldn't be saying that if you fell flat on your face.'' He muttered, shoving a hand into his hoodie and searching for his keys.

Fubuki hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully – before she snapped her fingers. ''Then you could carry me!''

''Like hell I will.'' Hiro deadpanned, pushing his key into the lock.

''Oi, that's mean~''

''Consider it punishment for being reckless.''

The white-haired girl childishly stuck her tongue out at him, earning a roll of his eyes and a slight smirk. He reached out and bopped her once on the nose before dipping inside, his living room blissfully warm compared to outside – and distinctly silent, no sound to be heard. Fubuki walked in behind him, mindfully taking off her shoes and leaving them neatly resting beside the door; trying her hardest to not drip too much water onto the carpet.

''Are your parents still out?'' Fubuki queried with honest curiosity.

''Mm.'' He confirmed, unzipping his hoodie. ''They'll be out until evening at least; something about a work party they're obligated to go to.''

''Sweet~''

Hiro smiled at her cheerful hum, idly hanging up his hoodie on a coat hook. With either of their parents around they had to behave themselves; no swearing, no excessive junk food, all the stuff parents wisely controlled, but still put a downer on their hangout time. The fact that both of them were hormonal teenagers now probably also contributed to why their parents checked on them so often; to make sure they weren't doing anything... _inappropriate._ Safe to say they did a poor job of that.

His gaze flickered over to Fubuki, briefly admiring her lithe frame hidden beneath her monochrome clothing. The rain had made her white shirt cling to her skin and go slightly transparent, revealing the strapless black bra she wore underneath. Her black shorts had slipped down slightly from all her running, revealing the barest hint of her matching black underwear; the sight so teasing he almost believed it was on purpose. Even when soaking wet she struck an alluring figure; dare he say she looked even more charming like that.

''Can I use your shower?'' Fubuki requested in a light, idle tone, drawing his attention.

''Yeah, sure. I'll get some clothes for you to change into.''

''Thanks~''

…

Fifteen minutes passed and Hiro found himself back downstairs, leaning back against the coach with a smoothie in hand.

 _'She's taking her time...'_ He noted idly, hearing the shower hissing through the ceiling. She didn't normally take long when she was just washing up after a day at school.

Idly he tilted his gaze to the right, his eyes trailing aimlessly across his living room and landing on the radiator; a light blush warming his cheeks as he spotted Fubuki's clothes. It made sense to dry them on the radiator, so that she would have actual clothes to go home in once it was time for her to leave, but he didn't expect her to throw her panties and bra at him so casually. Even though he had seen her in them multiple times that didn't make seeing them any less embarrassing. Hormones doing the talking, he reasoned.

Suddenly he heard the muffled hiss of the shower cease, the boiler falling silent a few seconds later. For a long few minutes all he heard was silence, the dull chatter of the TV going completely ignored – until the bathroom door clicked open. Soft footfalls crept along the floor above, soon reaching the stairs that connected to the living room; and as he glanced back at the stairs, he found himself looking at Fubuki... clad in nothing but his oversized black shirt, her long creamy legs left on full display.

''F-Fubuki...?'' Hiro blushed, swallowing.

''Eheh... your clothes were too big for me, they just kept falling off.'' Fubuki gave a friendly smile, a hint of deviousness quirking at the corner of her lips.

As she descended the stairs it occurred to him that she wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath his shirt, his stomach twisting with embarrassed arousal as he registered that fact. Fubuki clearly hoped for such a reaction, her eyes growing half-lidded and her lips curving into a decidedly smug smile, a quiet 'hmhmhm' passing her lips. Almost as if it tease him further she daintily lifted the side of his shirt up, exposing her upper thigh and nearly her hip; only to drop his oversized shirt before he could get a look at anything more.

''Tease...'' He muttered, pointedly look at the TV and turning up the volume.

A few seconds later a pair of lithe legs slid past his face, his already-warm cheeks heating up as Fubuki slid over the back of the couch, her shapely rear visible to him for a split-second before she plopped herself down on the seat next to him, giggling with an almost-innocent expression. He would've believed it too, had she not being wearing just a shirt and nothing else.

''What's on TV~?'' Fubuki asked, shuffling closer to his side.

He didn't pay her closeness any mind. ''Nothing good. Just a bunch of cartoons is all.''

''Is Perona Six on yet?''

''Not for another half-hour.'' Hiro replied lazily, twitching when she deliberately moved closer; her hip bumping up against his.

''Hm... guess that means we've got nothin' to watch...'' Fubuki's tone was musing, but the glint in her eyes more playful – daresay flirtatious.

He flushed at the familiar look, vividly remembering all the times she gave him such a stare and what it entailed. Slowly he snaked an arm around her upper back, his oversized shirt ruffling beneath his hand as he curved it underneath her left arm, and around to her left breast – settling his hand on it but not groping her outright. Despite their many forays together he hated being the one to go first, always worried he might make a move when she wasn't in the mood to.

Fubuki let out a quiet, breathy giggle and did him the favour of going first – leaning up just a tiny bit and pressing her ever-so-soft lips against his. The kiss was a gentle one, feathery-light and full of teasing slowness. On instinct he leaned into it, pressing his lips against hers and reciprocating the kiss; only to make her lean back just a tiny bit, making sure their lips stayed only _just_ connected, and no more. Teasing him with the prospect of kissing more intimately.

''Ah~'' The fox-girl's lips parted into a moan as he groped her left breast; his oversized shirt flush against her breast and highlighting the gentle curve to it.

Fubuki pulled back from the kiss and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, her expression so wonderfully seductive it sent shivers lancing up his spine. Her right hand slid over his lap until she reached his freshly-equipped cargo pants, her slim fingers tracing up and down the zip several times, teasing him with the prospect of undoing them. Just as he was about to do it himself she suddenly grasped the zipper, mercifully yanking it down and allowing her to dive her hands into his pants.

''H-Haah...'' Hiro shuddered, intimately feeling her fingers tickle his slowly-hardening cock.

''Hehehe...'' Fubuki's low, pleased giggle made him refocus fully on her – just in time to meet her lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Their connected lips muffled his groan as she unbuttoned his boxers, her slim fingers curling around his cock and tugging his shaft out into the open. She ran her fingers along his cock slowly, each digit methodically stroking his length in the most sensual way possible; well aware of all his weak points after months of experimenting with one another. He wasn't idle either however; releasing her shapely breast and dropping his hand down to her bare legs, sliding it between her thighs and under his oversized shirt.

Fubuki mewled into the deep kiss and tilted her head back, sucking in a quick gulp of air before kissing him – their locked lips stifling the sound of her erotic mewl as he slid his hand deeper between her warm thighs. A shudder of anticipation shot through him when his fingers bruised against her delicate folds; no underwear to stop or delay him. The fox-girl laid her hand over his wrist and pushed him closer, wordlessly asking him to 'play' with her too.

''Ahh...'' Fubuki shivered as he obliged, running his fingers along her soft folds.

Hiro released a shaky breath as she returned the favour twofold; gripping his swelling cock and jerking him off with smooth, rhythmic bobs of her hand. Spikes of pleasure teased his shaft and he groaned, breaking off the kiss in favour of sucking in gulps of air; panting from her lewd ministrations. Fubuki giggled quietly at his reaction, her thumb pressing down on the tip of his dick as she bobbed her hand, the added stimulation shooting pleasurable jolts through his cock.

In response he pressed his hand against her pussy more insistently, rubbing small circles on her hairless folds and causing her warm thighs to clamp around his hand on reflex, a low mewl leaving her inviting pink lips. He couldn't resist; swiftly leaning down and kissing Fubuki deeply, devouring her surprised moan with lustful passion. Growing bolder he tilted his hand and pushed two fingers between her pussy lips, easing his digits inside her and earning a quivering moan of delight, her flushed cheeks only making her seem infinitely cuter in that moment.

''Fwaah~'' Fubuki breathed as their lips popped apart, a lazy smile on her lips. ''Mm... lemme help you~''

She kissed the corner of his mouth once and released his twitching cock, her legs slowly shifting off to the left. Reluctantly he pulled his hand out from between her legs and let her lay down on her side, anticipation twisting inside him when she laid her head down in his lap – her warm breath washing over his cock. Slowly she shifted a bit, face inching closer; until she leaned in and kissed the twitching tip

''Ah...'' Hiro groaned softly, laying a hand on her head.

Fubuki mewled cutely as he ruffled her hair, his fingers toying with her fox ears. Her slim legs twitched and she reflexively arched her back a bit, sparks of pleasure clearly lancing through her lithe frame. The fox-girl was quick to get him back however, a sharp gasp leaving his lips as she kissed the tip of his cock again – and slipped her tongue out, taking a long erotic lick. A flurry of eager licks followed the first, each more impassioned than the last until she was openly lapping at his cock.

Hiro breathed a deep groan, panting as he endured his friend's pleasurable licking, intimately feeling her tongue tracing the tip or wiggling near the base; exploring every inch of his shaft. Idly his gaze roamed down her back, his arousal growing when he noticed her waggling fox tail – namely how it had hiked his oversized shirt up, revealing her shapely ass to his gaze. And without a second of hesitation he slid a hand down, groping her peachy rear and savouring her low mewl of delight.

''Mm... pero~'' Fubuki whispered as she took a quick lick of his cock – before opening her mouth wide, and taking him into her mouth. ''Mmph~''

A rumbled groan left his chest and he grit his teeth, the breath nearly knocked from his lungs as the wet warmth of Fubuki's mouth engulfed his cock. Fubuki didn't give him time to adjust, to get used to the wonderful sensation – giving only a cute hum of warning before she began bobbing her head up and down his cock, soft slurps filling the living room as she sucked his throbbing cock off with thinly-veiled eagerness. Her tongue didn't remain idle either, licking at his shaft with curious intent and tracing the miniscule curves of his dick, mentally mapping it out with nothing but her tongue.

The teen shuddered as she gave a particularly strong suck, his cock throbbing achingly inside her hot mouth – his body begging for release. He stubbornly held back his simmering desire and fondled her fox ears again, twitching at the sound of her muffled mewl; her pink cheeks becoming an arousing scarlet hue. The sight only encouraged him to play with her ears more, teasing her sensitive appendages affectionately.

''Haah... F-Fubuki...'' He groaned quietly, stroking her rear and idly brushing his hand against her tail.

''Mm~?'' Fubuki tilted her head slightly, glancing up at him as she bobbed her head – playful amusement clear in her green eyes.

He couldn't muster the breath to speak; opting instead to just push her head down his cock instead. Fubuki took the hint, a muffled giggle brushing past his throbbing cock before she slid down deeper, accepting more of his length into her hot mouth and sucking him off more eagerly, clearly feeling how much he was twitching. It wasn't long until her lips were firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, her nose gently bumping against his pelvis each time she bobbed her head down; taking his entire cock into her heavenly mouth.

Pleasure tingled up his cock, a burning pressure quickly building inside and spreading throughout his shaft, growing stronger and stronger by the second until he was actively holding back his climax – his pelvis tightening up as his body demanded release. Fubuki clearly wanted the same, her tongue dexterously teasing the base of his shaft with loving eagerness, her head-bobs growing quicker as she tried to tease his orgasm out.

''Nn... Fubuki...'' He grit his teeth, gripping her hair tighter – only to gasp as she gave a sudden strong suck, tipping him over the edge. ''Yo- _Mn!_ ''

Fubuki let out a pleased coo as ropes of cum shot into her mouth; plunging her head down and deep-throating him, allowing her to swallow every last drop of cum that filled her mouth. Her tongue didn't remain idle; eagerly stroking the underside of his shaft and coaxing out as much seed as it could, her lewd ministrations extracting another strained groan from the teen.

Slowly her movements came to a stop, pausing for a long moment before rearing her head back; his cock slipping out her mouth. ''Fwaah~''

He blushed as his childhood friend sat up, his shirt nearly slipping off her right shoulder and with a smug look on her face, her cheeks flushed a pretty red. Fubuki noticed his stare and winked playfully at him, her lithe legs sliding underneath her as she reached out and snatched up his bottle of water; cracking the lid off and taking a deep, audible gulp – drinking it so quickly several thin rivers trickled down her chin, dripping down onto his borrowed shirt.

Despite just cumming he found himself growing twitchy with arousal, renewed lust flooding his body. And as she popped her lips off the water bottle and gulped it down he acted, suddenly lunging for her and snaking his arms around her stomach, pushing her down against the couch – eliciting a startled squeal from Fubuki as the half-empty water bottle fell onto the floor, surprise clear on her face.

''H-Hey~!'' Fubuki half-squealed, half-giggled as he ran his hands up her smooth thighs – running his hands up her sides and hiking her shirt up with them.

He didn't give her the chance to tease him; darting down and kissing her passionately, utterly devouring her surprised moan. The kiss lasted all of three seconds before he pulled back, pushing her shirt up and over her head, forcing her arms up with it. His borrowed shirt came off easily, tossed aside with little care for where it went – his attention completely focusing on the naked girl beneath him. From the gentle curve to her hips, the smooth flatness of her stomach or her surprisingly plump breasts – everything about her drove him wild. And she knew that full well.

Fubuki let out a cute squeal as he dove in again, attacking her vulnerable neck with a flurry of feathery kisses – her naked body writhing beneath him as he ravenously ran his hands all over her body, touching and groping whatever he could get his hands on. His right trailed up her thigh and around to her ass, groping once only to swiftly curve up her ribs and grope her breast instead; his thumb rubbing her nipple for a wild few seconds before eagerly moving on, unable to get enough of her.

''Ehehe~! S-Stop that~!'' Fubuki's musical giggle rung in his ear, her lithe hands curving around his shoulders.

She pushed him back just enough to get him out her neck – and allowing her to pull him down into a kiss, muffling her embarrassing mewls. He lustfully groped her ass and pulled her closer to him, both of them groaning when his cock rubbed against her delicate folds; her lower lips slick to the touch with arousal. The thought only encouraged him to roll his hips, grinding his erect cock against her pussy but not penetrating her, teasing her with the offer.

''Mmph~'' Fubuki moaned into the kiss, snaking her legs around his waist and tugging him close – wordlessly asking for his cock.

Hiro shuddered and complied, breaking off the kiss for a quick second only to reinitiate it, his lungs refilled with oxygen. He kept his left hand on her shapely ass while his right descended down, grabbing his eager cock and hastily guiding it towards her folds. The tip prodded her slit and he rolled his hips, shuddering as he rubbed against her pussy several times – before he finally got it right, and sunk inside.

''O _-Ohh~_ '' Fubuki moaned deeply, the sound muffled by their locked lips yet sounding no less erotic.

He couldn't stifle the rumbling groan that left his throat either, his hips buckling at the wonderful hotness of her pussy. Slowly he rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper inside Fubuki bit by bit, eager to feel every part of her body. Her arousal helped ease the process but he didn't dare go fast lest he hurt her, making sure to take it nice and slow – only making it feel better for both of them, dragging out the pleasurable penetration.

Fubuki slid her arms around his neck and held him tighter, breaking off from the kiss and burying her face into his shoulder. Hiro twitched and pushed his head into her neck, nipping at her flawless skin and earning a sensual groan – his own groan joining hers as he slowly plunged his cock into her again. Her hot inner walls clamped around his cock and practically sucked him deeper inside, only enticing him to thrust even faster.

''Ah... fwaah~'' Fubuki mewled into his ear. ''Faster, Hiro-kun... f-faster...''

Hiro murmured unintelligibly in agreement and retreated from her neck, leaning back as far as her arms would let him – before swiftly picking up speed, plunging into her slick folds with burning passion. Fubuki writhed beneath him and let out a sharp mewl, arching her back as his cock slid in and out her womanhood with rhythmic ease; each thrust helping bury himself deeper and deeper.

Slowly his hands shifted to her hips, holding onto her waist as he bucked his own hips faster – groaning under his breath as he pumped in and out of her slick pussy. Her inner walls spasmed and clenched around his dick, the divine tightness making it hard to think yet arousing him beyond belief. It wasn't long until the tip of his cock was bumping against her deepest parts, her hot insides engulfing nearly his entire length and squeezing him tightly, the pleasurable hotness making him groan.

''A-Ah~'' Fubuki mewled beneath him, rolling her own hips towards him. ''More...''

''Greedy...'' The teen groaned.

Fubuki flashed a hint of a smile before she moaned again, her pale green eyes fluttering shut. The soft smacking of skin echoed throughout the living room, the burning warmth in their connected parts only making the sound seem so much more erotic. Dimly he realised that if his parents were to return early there would be no way to hide their position, no way to cover up and pretend they were just fooling around. The thought only aroused him more, imagining how Fubuki would squeal and cover herself up, embarrassed beyond belief.

Reflexively his gaze darted down, eyeing up her jiggling chest for a long moment – before his right hand abandoned her hip, and grabbed a rough handful of her breast. Fubuki buckled and mewled, her eyes flickering open and gazing up at him with open lust, her inner walls clenching around his cock when he dared to squeeze her breast again; prompting him to eagerly fondle her tit more, his lustful pounding growing quicker by the second.

''A-Ah... myaa... haah~!'' Fubuki's cute noises rung clearly in his ears, intermingling with her heavy panting. ''Hyaa... I-I can't... ahh~!''

He gave her breast one last squeeze before darting his hand down to her hip, gripping her smooth waist tightly and pounding away at her pussy – the slapping of skin growing louder as he fucked her so passionately, the lewd sound so loud he wondered if the neighbours might overhear. Even if they could he couldn't bring himself to care, groaning as he plunged himself deep into his friend's quivering pussy over and over again, watching her naked body writhe beneath him as they both drew close to their limit.

''Haah...! I-I'm-'' Fubuki eyes snapped open and she threw her head back, shoulders curling inwards. ''A- _AHH~!_ ''

A sharp gasp left his lips as she suddenly clenched tight around his cock, her inner walls squeezing his dick so tightly it was impossible to hold back. His hips buckled and he pounded her wildly, his cock throbbing inside her quivering pussy – before he unloaded inside her, shooting ropes of cum into her pussy with each shaky thrust.

''Nn...'' His thrusts slowed – giving three slow, long thrusts before finally stopping, panting for air. ''Haah...''

Beneath him Fubuki mewled, clawing at his cheeks and pulling him down into a breathless kiss – breaking it off after only a single second, both too busy panting to make it last any longer. He didn't mind, simply burying his head into her neck and kissing it aimlessly, enjoying the way she wriggled and mewled beneath him.

''Mm...'' Fubuki gently pushed him back; prompting him to reluctantly lean back and pull out, leaving her empty. ''How long... until your parents come back?''

''A few hours... at least...''

Fubuki smiled up at him, poking his cheek with her dainty foot. ''How 'bout we go... shower then~?''

His dick twitched approvingly at the offer and he dove in, kissing his childhood friend on the lips and muffling her squeal of surprise as he grabbed her ass, picking her up in his arms.

Within ten minutes they would be back at it again, fooling around in the shower until they had no more stamina to continue.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Next Hololive fic has a high likelihood of being Subaru~
> 
> (Now here's to hope the tag wranglers don't change 'Hololive' to the 'virtual youtuber' fandom. They're different, tag wrangler-san~~


End file.
